


Arroz con leche

by NaghiTan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Por qué se encontraba pensando aquello? La razón fue una en particular, un detalle que para muchos podría ser considerado irrelevante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arroz con leche

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hallconen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hallconen).



**Título:** Arroz con leche

 **Autor:** Naghi_tan

 **Clasificación:** PG-13

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Trafalgar Law/Sanji

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Advertencias:** BL, si no te gusta el fluff puedes dar la media vuelta porque eso habrá, sucede antes de que los mugiwara lleguen a Dressrosa. Punto de vista de Zoro.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del anime/manga **One Piece** no me pertenecen, todo es del mangaka **Eiichiro Oda** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** ¿Por qué se encontraba pensando aquello? La razón fue una en particular, un detalle que para muchos podría ser considerado irrelevante.

 **Número de palabras:** 855

 **Tabla:** Te… **No. Y Nombre:** 001\. Te quiero

 **Grupo:** Minutitos y 10 pairings

 **Dedicado a:** Hallconen (Pieromachine en Tumblr)

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Aquello era extraño, demasiado, tanto que Zoro tuvo que parpadear varias veces para tratar de comprobar que lo que veía no era una ilusión efecto del frío que Punk Hazard dejaba sentir a pesar de llevar más de dos kilómetros lejos de aquella Isla. ¿Qué es lo que tenía desconcertado al espadachín? La actitud de Sanji para con el capitán de los Heart, al principio había pensado que era porque el cocinero tenía un muy fuerte sentido de ser cortés con las visitas, pero desechó la idea al comprobar que no trataba a Kinemon y a Momonosuke a como trataba a Law.

Nunca había visto al cocinero ser tan amable con otro hombre, siempre cubría su amabilidad para con ellos con la supuesta preocupación por sus nakama femeninas o su cariño hacia Luffy, Chopper y Usopp encubriéndolo como amor de hermano mayor, más con Law era extraño, porque Law era mayor que Sanji y era hombre.

¿Por qué se encontraba pensando aquello? La razón fue una en particular, un detalle que para muchos podría ser considerado irrelevante, más para el espadachín fue la causa de su ardua investigación hacia aquella extraña relación entre ambos hombres, todo inició cuando le habían dicho a Sanji que Law se había aliado con Luffy y por ende a la tripulación, la única reacción que hubo por parte del rubio fue un leve acercamiento hacía Law y decirle que tuviera cuidado, dado que Luffy podría tener una perspectiva diferente a lo que podría significar una alianza, y eso era toda la reacción que había por parte de Sanji.

Zoro no dejó de pensar en aquel detalle, hasta que escuchó a ambos hombres hablando en la cocina, no es que desconfiara de Sanji, desde luego que no, era más bien todavía la curiosidad que ambos hombres le despertaban, una de sus teorías era que ambos eran muy unidos porque provenían del mismo lugar, había hablado con Robin sobre esto y ella solo había sonreído.

—No creo que sea una leve unión solidaría porque los dos provengan del North Blue—había dicho la arqueóloga mientras bebía una taza de café—, dado que Sanji se crió la mayor parte en el Esth Blue.

Y eso dejó al espadachín con más dudas, unas que se intensificaron cuando escuchaba los planes de Law siendo secundados por los análisis de Sanji, sentía envidia —lo admitía de dientes para adentro— de que Law pudiese hablar con el cocinero de esa manera táctica, podía ver la comodidad de Sanji cuando ambos hablaban de los planes que se tomarían para cuando llegaran a Dressrosa.

El espadachín sabía que Sanji y él no podían hablar de temas en común, no decía que se quedaban callados cuando a Zoro iba por un poco de alcohol, de antaño siempre iba a tomar en silencio y escuchar los pasos del rubio, ahora era diferente, cada que entraba a buscar su dosis diaria de alcohol, podría ver a Law sentado en el enorme sillón de la cocina, hablando —con una aparente sonrisa en el rostro— con el cocinero, quien no dejaba de hacer el inventario, pero respondía con más vehemencia.

Lo que más caló hondo en el espadachín fue que Law dijera que no le gustaba el pan, Sanji siempre les decía que se comieran todo aunque no les gustase, porque no haría una comida diferente para ellos —con excepción de las chicas— solo por el hecho de que no les gustase una sola cosa. Y ese día, Sanji le había preparado onigiris a Law, si bien luego hubo una pequeña confrontación debido a que a Law no le gustaba el Umebunshi, no pudo dejar de lado aquello, Sanji estaba enamorado… y eso le dolía, porque nunca pensó que el cocinero fuese correspondido, y se maldijo por estúpido, porque no le había dicho en su momento que le quería más que nakama.

Y por idiota se quedaba solo con sus sentimientos, porque había pensado que nadie vería a Sanji a como lo veía ahora Law, porque se notaba que el aliado respetaba demasiado al rubio y lo miraba con alegría cada que se quedaban solos o pensaban que nadie los veía, aquello era doloroso para Zoro.

—Toma—Sanji sacó de sus pensamientos al espadachín, mientras estaba en la cocina y estaba escuchando nuevamente a Law y a Sanji hablar de la situación en la que se encontraban, Zoro miró lo que el cocinero le había puesto en la mesa y no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Estás siendo blando, cocinero—dijo mientras tomaba el bol lleno de arroz con leche y comía lentamente, a él no le gustaba las cosas dulces, pero aquello no era dulce, era suave y tenía un toque de licor de naranja y podía sentir las pasas y la canela revuelta con los demás ingredientes, a como le gustaba.

—Y tú un idiota, pero nada puedo hacer—se rio el rubio, sentándose alado de Law—, eres un imbécil, marimo.

Y Zoro solo sonrió, porque se había dado cuenta de que mientras Sanji fuera feliz, no había nada de qué preocuparse, así era el amor, desinteresado a como tenía que ser.  

  

 


End file.
